Prophecy of the Stars
by Icystar2000
Summary: Silverstar was always a small cat. Her father, Blazestar shunned her, and her brother looked down on her. Skypaw, her sister was nice enough, but Silverpaw always thought that was because she was a medicine cat. Join Thunderclan through the epic journey of Silverpaw's kithood to leadership. Laugh, Learn, and Cry throughout the story. Welcome to Prophecy of the Stars.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I was here when the clans first decided to send each apprentice on the trail that could end their lives before they could become a warrior. I was here when the clans decided to sacrifice a cat each season.

I am sorry to say I, Blazestar was the one to suggest there additions to the warrior code.

I am Silverstar's father. I am fire. I am Blazestar.

This is the story of my kit, Silverstar. She was the small one. I am truly sorry for scorning her, shunning her.

I delayed her apprenticeship. I tried to get her to become a medicine cat.

If she had obeyed me, if she had a weaker mind set, the clans would have died. Ice would have spread over each heart, icing it over. The noble Thunderclan, Clever Riverclan, Quick Windclan, and Sly Shadowclan all would have died.

I am sorry, my daughter. I hope you will blaze through the forest, like I could not. I hope you save the clans.

This is the story of my daughter.

* * *

There was a shriek from the nursery. Blazestar paced outside, growling under his breath.

Mistcloud sighed. "Will you please sit down!" she meowed.

Blazestar hissed. "This is my mate we're talking about! She could be dying!

Mistcloud growled. "Every Queen shrieks. Just some more than others.

Blazestar flattened his ears in annoyance, but sat. Dewshine popped her head out of the den, looking happy, but tired "Two she-cats and a tom!" she meowed. Blazestar jumped to his feet, and padded inside the nursery.

Three tiny kits suckled at Lilypool's belly. There was a white she-kit, a silver she-kit, and a dark grey tom. Blazestar's gaze fell on the tiniest one. His eyes narrowed. He tried to sound happy as he meowed "They're perfect!" Lilycloud smiled tiredly. "Let's name them." Blazestar nodded.

 **Sorry for the bad start!**

 **What are Silverkit's littermate's names going to be? YOU get to choose what the white she-kit and grey tom's names are!**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Silverkit yawned as she woke. She heard the worried mutterings of the queens, and her mother, Lilypool.

"Shouldn't she have opened her eyes?" A deep growl rumbled. Silverkit twitched her ears, annoyed, but she stretched open her eyes. "Woah" she thought. "The nursery is much bigger than I thought it would be!" She saw two kits, who were pouncing on Lilypool's tail.

"Finally!" the big grey kit grumbled.

"Hi Stormkit, Hi Skykit." Silverkit meowed.

Stormkit flattened his ears. "How do you know our names? You're always asleep."

Silverkit growled lightly. "Just because I didn't open my eyes doesn't mean I wasn't awake." Stormkit glared at her. "By the way, what color are my eyes?" Silverkit asked.

"Sky blue." Skykit meowed kindly.

"Thanks Skykit." Silverkit meowed. "Your eyes are a really pretty green."

Skykit purred. "Let's play moss-ball!" Silverkit nodded, but Stormkit just growled. Silverkit tilted her head. "Why do you hate me so much?" Stormkit ignored her, and trotted outside with Skykit.

Silverkit followed, and thought "I wonder why Lilypool started all our names with S?"

Skykit and Stormkit were already batting the moss-ball around, and Silverkit jumped into the game.

Stormkit batted the ball into the tree, and meowed "Why do you have to ruin _everything_ Silverkit?"

Silverkit growled. "I'm going to get that ball if it's the last thing I do!" she thought angrily. The little kit bounded over to the tree, and started to claw her way up.

Once she was on the branch below the ball, Blazestar spotted her. "Get down from there you silly kit!" he yowled.

"I thought he was my father" Silverkit thought sadly, but ignored him. She reached the moss-ball, and batted it down into Stormkit's stunned face. "Victory!" she thought, and jumped down the tree. Stormkit growled at her, but she tossed her head, and trotted away.

Suddenly, a heavy weight landed on her back. She went limp. The thing loosened, and she surged upward, while twisting out of its grip. She found herself face-to-face with Blazestar, the leader, and her father. He narrowed his eyes. "What. Were. You. Doing. Up. There?"

 **Uh oh! Silverkit's in trouble!**

 **Thanks for the name Skykit** **BooksRCoolYeah** **!**

 **Stormkit is from Pondfrost.**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**BooksRCoolYeah, expect it a lot! This won't be that last cliff-hanger!**

 **Now, here's what you've been waiting for!**

Chapter 2:

Silverkit shrunk back, but thought _I am not going to be scared!_ She stood up as tall as her legs could hold her. "I was getting a moss-ball that Stormkit threw in a tree and blamed me for it!" she meowed.

Blazestar looked down at her with cold disdain. "And where, you little kit, did you learn to climb a tree?" He growled.

Silverkit held her chin high. "I taught myself, seeing that you, father couldn't take to time to visit me." Blazestar growled. "Silverkit, you will be held back a moon from being an apprentice until you can learn the proper way to address your leader!"

Silverkit's eyes narrowed. _I hate you! I'm just as ready as your other kits! You visit them!_ Silverkit growled, and turned on him, and stalked back to the nursery. She padded over to Lilypool, and curled up.

Lilypool, who had been watching, meowed "It's okay, little one"

Silverkit growled. "No, it's not! Now Stormkit and Skykit are going to think I'm dumb."

Lilypool smiled. "I think you may find yourself a warrior become Skykit has her full name. She wants to become a medicine cat."

Silverkit's jaw fell. Lilypool purred, and nuzzled her kit. Silverkit sighed, and fell asleep.

A while later, Silverkit woke to Lilypool's nudging. "Come on out." she meowed gently. "Dappletail is kitting." Silverkit nodded, and padded after Lilypool. She heard shrieks from the nursery, and flattened her ears to block out the sound.

"Aww, is wittle Silverkit scared of the loud noise?" Stormkit taunted.

"Be nice, Stormkit! Silverkit was brave enough to climb the tree, and you weren't" Skykit meowed.

Lilypool shushed them.

A while after, Dewshine padded out, looking sad. Alderfang jumped to his feet. Dewshine spoke a few quiet words, and Alderfang fell in despair. Blazestar jumped onto HighRock.

"Cats of Thunderclan, Dappletail has joined Starclan while kitting. She had one healthy kit, and before she died, named her Mistykit." Silverkit's heart wrenched for the poor kit.

Lilypool announced "I have enough milk for this kit. I will nurse her."

Silverkit purred. Lilypool was the best!

Lilypool waved the kits back into the nursery, and drew Mistykit close with her tail. The little grey kit started to suckle, and Silverkit watched.

 _I have a new den-mate!_ She thought happily. _We'll become apprentices at the same time, because of Blazestar's punishment too!"_ Stormkit looked at the little kit with fondness.

"How come you like her and not your own littermate?" Silverkit demanded.

"Because she'll be nicer than you!" Stormkit meowed, and lay down by Skykit.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Next chapter, Stormkit and Skykit will become apprentices!  
Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Song of the Rain: I'm glad you like it!**

 **BooksRCoolYeah: I plan to keep writing! Winter break is coming up, so I'll be able to do 2+ chapters a day. Maybe in between drink hot-cocoa and play in the snow?**

 **Well, here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for!**

Chapter 3:

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below Highrock for a clan meeting!" Silverkit sighed. Today her litter-mates were becoming apprentices, and she wasn't because of Blazestar's punishment.

 _Unfair._ She thought angrily, and turned to Mistykit, who was outside to watch.

"Why are you watching?" Silverkit meowed to Mistykit.

"They're my adopted littermates. I want to watch." She replied calmly.

Blazestar was standing tall. "Today, two kits are ready to become apprentices." There were surprised murmurs that only two were becoming apprentices. "Stormkit, Skykit, step forward. Stormkit, from this day on your name will be Stormpaw. Frostheart will be your mentor."

The newly named Stormpaw bounded forward and touched noses with the deputy, and went to stand with her. "Skykit, Dewshine and you have both requested for you to become the medicine apprentice. From this day on your name will be Skypaw, and Dewshine is your mentor."

Blazestar glanced at Silverkit, and she growled. The clan cheered. "Skypaw! Stormpaw!" They chanted. Silverkit growled as Stormpaw bounded over.

"How you doing, little kit?" He meowed tauntingly. She hissed, and unsheathed her claws. Stormpaw growled.

Frostheart bounded over. "Stormpaw! We're going to patrol the borders." Stormpaw purred, all signs of aggression gone. He bounded after Frostheart as she left camp.

Silverkit sighed, and Mistykit came over. "We just have to wait one moon." she mewed.

"That's so long!" Silverkit complained. Mistykit stood, and shook out her fur. Then she trotted back into the nursery, and went over to Ivypool, and curled up beside her. Silverkit sighed again, and went to Ivypool.

"Soon enough." she murmured to Silverkit.

 _Not soon enough._ Silverkit disagreed.

 **Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Song of Rain: I know. I'm going to be evil to her**

 **Guest: Thanks! I plan on keeping updating :D**

 **WarriorWOF4LYFE: It's Silver from our RP, So I have a name for her**

 **My brother bet me I can't get 20 reviews before Friday… Can we do this?**

Chapter 4:

Silverkit woke to the sound of "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey Gather below Highrock for a clan meeting!"

"Your pelt!" Ivypool wailed in distress. "It's messy!" She bounded over, and started to wash Silverkit as she fidgeted.

"Mistykit, Silverkit, step forward. Silverkit, you are 7 moons, and it is time for you to become an apprentice. Your mentor will be Gingertail. Gingertail, I hope you pass on all you know to this young cat. Mistykit, step forward. Mistykit, you are now Mistypaw and your mentor is Darkthorn."

Silverpaw scampered forward, and touched her nose to Gingertail's. She was quite happy.

 _Gingertail is rumored to be the best hunter and fighter in the clans!_ She thought happily.

Gingertail's deep meow woke her from her daydreaming. "Today we are going to start hunting. Follow me." Gingertail bounded away, leaving Silverpaw to follow. Silverpaw ran after, and by the time they reached a small clearing, she was panting.

"What's the difference between stalking a mouse and a squirrel?" Gingertail demanded.

"Um… You have to be light with a mouse because it can feel you coming through its whiskers?" Silverpaw guessed.

Gingertail nodded. "Correct. Now, watch me." Smooth as a snake, Gingertail drew herself along the ground, paw over paw low down with her tail straight. "Now you." Gingertail meowed.

Silverpaw nodded, and copied the best she could. "Not bad. Adjust your weight slightly to the left, and keep your tail straight."

Silverpaw complied, and soon she was stalking like a pro.

"Good. Now I want you to try to catch a mouse. There should be plenty in the roots of that big tree." Silverpaw nodded.

 _This is awesome! All old Stormpaw got to do on his first day was patrol the borders!_ Silverkit thought happily, and trotted downwind of the tree. She sniffed, and caught the musky smell of mouse. Paw over paw, she stalked over, and when she saw a plump mouse snuffling in the roots of the tree, she lept.

"Mouse-dung!" she yowled as it ran through her claws.

Gingertail laughed. "There's always another chance! Want to try again?" Silverpaw was already trailing another mouse. Suddenly, the wind switched directions. The mouse smelt her, and started to run. She lunged, and caught it between her claws. She quickly killed it, and sat up, proud.

"Nice job!" Gingertail meowed. "Let's take this back to camp, and you can search the elders for ticks."

 _Ugh. Not that tedious and disgusting task._ Silverpaw thought indignantly, but nodded to her mentor.

 **Finally! Silverpaw's an apprentice. *Shoots confetti everywhere***

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**THEDEMIGOD1105: I'm glad you like it!**

 **BooksRCoolYeah: I'll try to update faster, and I'm on break from school :D**

 **The Song of Rain: I believe I answered that question via mail**

 **Sorry for the late update everyone! Wow. I type "mail" and spell check says it's wrong and says "email?". Oh, I'll do a character log on this chapter. The T stands for tom and S for she-cat**

Chapter 5:

As they padded into camp, Gingertail looked to Silverpaw. "Helping the elders is a part of apprenticeship." she meowed gently.

 _Wow! Did you just read my mind or something?_ Silverpaw thought to Gingertail, surprised.

"Okay" she meowed aloud, and padded off to Dewshine to get some moss.

As she trotted across camp, she wondered what Skypaw was doing. She soon arrived, and meowed "Dewshine?"

Skypaw emerged at the entrance. "Dewshine's out collecting herbs. What can I do for you?"

Silverpaw purred. "I have to clean the elders nests" she meowed, annoyed.

Skypaw nodded, and disappeared. A little while later, she returned with moss, and a leaf of mouse-bile.

Silverpaw wrinkled her nose in disgust, but took it, then trotted to the elders den. She took a deep breath, then stepped inside.

Whiskernose looked surprised. "Hello there, apprentice!" He meowed.

"Hi Whiskernose." Silverpaw mumbled through the moss.  
"Are you here to clean our nests?" Sandleaf asked. Silverpaw nodded, and started to work. The elders moved occasionally, but were mostly talking among themselves.

Silverpaw perked her ears to listen to Whiskernose mew, "This Gathering is sure to be an exciting one."

Silverpaw titled her head. "How?" she asked.

"Oh, we heard that Shadowclan has been trespassing on Windclan territory." Treeclaw grunted.

Silverpaw's eyes grew wide. "Will that affect us? The border's really close…"

Whiskernose shook his head. "They are trespassing on the far border. Not the close one."

Silverpaw nodded her head, and started searching for ticks.

A little while later, Silverpaw sat up, and meowed "Done!" The elders purred, and meowed "Why don't you go get something to eat?"

Silverpaw looked stunned, as Stormpaw was always complaining how they never thanked you and demanded more. She nodded, and trotted outside, and over to the fresh-kill pile where she selected a thrush to share with Skypaw.

Skypaw trotted over, and Silverpaw stopped her as she started to grab a mouse. "Want to share a thrush with me?" She asked. Skypaw nodded, and came over where they finished the thrush.

Skypaw nodded her thanks, and disappeared back to the medicine den.

Silverpaw looked up as a shadow fell across them. Blazestar was standing on HighRock.

"Tomorrow," He meowed, "We take back Sunningrocks."

The clan erupted into cheers as Blazestar retreated to his den.

 **Leader:**

 **Blazestar (T)**

 **Deputy:**

 **Frostheart (S)**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Dewshine (S)**

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

 **Skypaw (S)**

 **Warriors:**

 **Gingertail (S)**

 **Darkthorn (T)**

 **Lilypool (S)**

 **Redfang (T)**

 **Stonepelt (T)**

 **Sunleaf (T)**

 **Mistcloud (S)**

 **Dappledust (S)**

 **Cloudjump (T)**

 **Speckletooth (T)**

 **Falconfur (T)**

 **Cloverrock (S)**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Stormpaw (T)**

 **Silverpaw (S)**

 **Mistypaw (S)**

 **Elders:**

 **Whiskernose (T)**

 **Sandleaf (S)**

 **Treeclaw (T)**

 **Queens:**

 **Frogsplash (S)**

 **Kits:**

 **Dawnkit (S)**

 **Harekit (S)**

 **Wolfkit (T)**

 **Moonkit (S)**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Silverpaw woke up early, just as the sun reached the mountain peak tops. She yawned, and stretched, before it hit her.

 _Today we're taking back Sunningrocks from those lazy-fishbrains over the river!_ She thought excitedly, and scampered outside. Gingertail was sitting below Highrock, looking at the sky.  
"Hello Silverpaw," She meowed. "I've spoken to Blazestar, and he says you can participate in this battle."

"Yay!" Silverpaw meowed happily, her plumy tail flicking.

"This won't be an easy battle." Her mentor warned. "Riverclan has been very hostile, and is probably prepared." Silverpaw nodded. "Now go get something to eat" Gingertail meowed. Silverpaw nodded, and trotted over to the fresh-kill pile.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below Highrock for a clan meeting!" Came Blazestar's yowl just as Silverpaw picked up a thrush. She sighed, and trotted over to Highrock, and looked around at the annoyed cats who had been woken from their sleep, who were trotting over to the meeting.

"The first battle patrol will be Frostheart, Gingertail, Cloverrock, Stormpaw, and Silverpaw. Speckletooth, Darkthorn, Falconfur, and Mistypaw will take the second patrol. I will be on the second patrol as well. We attack when the sun touches the tree-tops."

All of the cats purred and yowled in happiness of the soon to be new hunting grounds.

 _I just hope I remember all of my battle moves! I've barely been an apprentice for a moon!_ Silverpaw thought, worried.

"Are you scared little kittypet?" Came Stormpaw's jeering mew.

"You'd be crazy not to." She snapped back, and Frostheart appeared.  
"Your sister is right, Stormpaw." She meowed gently. Stormpaw shot a glare at Silverpaw, and trotted away to find Skypaw.

Gingertail appeared. "Are you ready?" She asked, glancing at the sun, which had worked down the mountains to almost touch the trees. Blazestar's call sounded for the first patrol to get going. All of the cats got together, and marched out of the camp.

Frostheart and Stormpaw were in the front, followed by Cloverrock and Gingertail, and Silverpaw was in the back.

"Come on, Silverpaw!" Her mentor meowed sharply as Silverpaw got caught up in her own thoughts. Finally, they reached the rocks. Frostheart jumped to the highest placed, and the patrol fanned out behind her.

"Sunningrocks are ours!"

 **Everyone, the reviews are decreasing :(**

 **Please leave a review, and even maybe a like?**

 **Just take a little second to do this.**

 **Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Dragonwritergirl112: I'm glad you like it! *evil laugh* Silverpaw…. She will have worse coming.**

 **Cheeeeessseeeeee: Thank you!**

 **Sillverflame90: Thanks :D**

 **Alohaflower: I'm glad you like this!**

 **Rosefire of Winterclan: I'm glad, I'll continue writing!**

 **WarriorsWOF4LYFE: Hehe. Cliff-hanger!**

Chapter 7:

Riverclan warriors flooded out of the trees. "Never!" spat Troutstar, the leader.

 _They brought the whole clan!_ Silverpaw thought, horrified but fascinated.

"Thunderclan, Attack!" yowled Frostheart, jumping at Troutstar.

Silverpaw jumped into battle, with her claws out and eyes narrowed. An apprentice, about five moons into training by the looks of him leapt at her. Silverpaw growled, and lashed out with unsheathed paws. "Riverclan scum!" she spat.  
"You're the ones taking _Riverclan_ territory!" He growled, and pinned her. Silverpaw thrashed for a second, and yowled in pain as he raked his claws down her soft belly. She went limp, and closed her eyes.

The apprentice's eyes widened, and he jumped off. Silverpaw jumped up, growling, and raked her claws down his face, sending him running.

"Stupid fish-brain" she muttered, and raced into the battle once again.

Blazestar and the second patrol appeared, and he yowled "Thunderclan, attack!"

Riverclan warriors were running back to the river, and Silverpaw jumped at a large cat. With all the strength she could muster, she raked her claws into the cat's back.

The cat growled, but Silverpaw just snarled back, and used his own momentum, and hers to make him stumble. He fell, and she kicked at him. He looked up, eyes narrowed, and lips curled in a snarl.

 _It's Troutstar! I'm fighting the Riverclan leader!_ Silverpaw thought in surprise, but the thought gave her strength. "Sunningrocks are ours!" She hissed.

Troutstar growled, and as Frostheart lunged at an apprentice, yowled "Riverclan, retreat!"

Silverpaw cheered with the rest of Thunderclan, and they all trotted back to camp, where cats were waiting anxiously.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey Gather below Highrock for a clan meeting!" Blazestar yowled.

The cats that weren't in the battle all hurried over, and waited for the news.

"We won Sunningrocks!" Blazestar yowled, and the clan erupted into cheers.

Frostheart came forward. "I have an announcement." Blazestar nodded to her, and she meowed "Silverpaw did very well. At the end of the battle, this young apprentice fought of Troutstar, without the help of any warriors."

"Silverpaw! Silverpaw! Silverpaw! Silverpaw!" The clan cheered around her. She purred, and waved her tail happily.

Blazestar looked furious, and growled "Meeting Dismissed." After meowing these words, he stalked into his den.

Gingertail came trotting up. "Nice job Silverpaw. Why don't you go get something to eat, and you can have the day off." Silverpaw purred happily, and trotted over to the fresh-kill pile, and selected a sparrow.

The silver apprentice set down her prey, just as she heard whispers coming from the bushes. There was a tiny yowl, and all four kits came running out of the bushes, with Wolfkit in the lead.

The tiny tom growled "Get out of our camp, Riverclan scum!" And attacked her with tiny kit-claws.  
"Harespring, Dawnheart, Moonlily, Attack!" He roared in the noblest voice her could manage.

Silverpaw purred, and batted them away with gentle paws.

Frogsplash came hustling out of the nursery, looking cramped. "I'm sorry!" She meowed to Silverpaw. "It's fine." Silverpaw purred. "I'm happy to let them attack me. It's good practice, anyway"

Frogsplash nodded her thanks to Silverpaw, and went to get some prey. Silverpaw stood up, and "Harespring" yowled "Watch out Wolfstar!"

"Wolfstar" whirled around, and Silverpaw gently pinned him down. "Flee little mouse." She growled playfully, and Wolfkit squeaked "Thunderclan, retreat!"

 **Hope you enjoyed! This is a longer chapter than usual. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Emojiswagger123: Haha! Take that, Blazestar!**

 **Tumblebreeze: Thanks :D**

 **BooksRCoolYeah: I'll write until the book is done! Then, I might write about her kin**

 **Dragonwritergirl112: I agree :)**

 **The Song of Rain: Thank you for all the great reviews!**

 **JapanKat: I'm glad you like =D**

Chapter 8:

 **In Starclan:**

A dark grey colored cat took a deep breath, and started to pad toward a small pool with cats gathered around it. "I am here, Bluestar" The cat meowed carefully.

Bluestar nodded. "Come join us Mistystar."

Mistystar purred, and padded toward the pool. "Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Oh! Hello Hollyleaf." The old leader of Riverclan nodded to each of the Three. "Who else is coming?"

Bluestar laughed as more cats joined them. She looked around "Yellowfang, Cinderpelt, Crookedstar, Firestar, and Onestar."

Mistystar looked around at each of the cats. "Why did you summon me here, Bluestar?"

Bluestar had a deep look in her blue eyes. "You have seen her. Do you think she is the one from the prophecy?"

Jayfeather and Hollyleaf both nodded, but Lionblaze shook his head. "I still think it's Lilypaw from Riverclan." He rumbled.

Yellowfang raised her head from the pool she was studying. "Maybe if you'd watch you'd have a better guess." She growled.

"That's the Yellowfang all of us are used to." Cinderpelt purred. "Didn't you guide her paws earlier, Firestar?"

The majestic fire colored tom nodded. "Even if she isn't the one, I didn't, and I don't want her to die. The risk was too great, and she is from my old clan."

Bluestar narrowed her gaze. "Did she know you were there?"

Firestar shook his head. "No. I was carefull. Silverpaw did not guess someone was there."

Mistystar's growl rumbled deep in her throat. "So you scared the Riverclan leader, and made Silverpaw think she was able to defeat a leader? You will have made her arrogant, Firestar."

The former Thunderclan leader growled. "Silverpaw is not arrogant, and I highly doubt she ever will be."

Bluestar padded between the two leaders. "Calm down you too." The blue leader turned to Crookedstar. "What do you think?"

"I say we should watch her, but take no action. Tell Dewshine of the prophecy, if you must."

Bluestar nodded, and meowed "Some cat should guide her paws"

The she-cat turned to a new cat who had joined.

"I will."

Hollyleaf purred. "There could be no cat better for the job." Bluestar nodded.

"Meeting Dismissed."

* * *

Silverpaw woke to a shake. Gingertail was standing over her.

"Clan meeting." She hissed. Silverpaw nodded, and trotted outside after her mentor after a quick grooming. She blinked in the sudden light, and looked at the sky.

 _Oh no!_ She thought. _It's after Sunhigh! How could I have slept that long?_ Her tail drooped, and she padded to her usual spot by Skypaw, who was deep in conversation with Mistypaw.

"Oh, hello Silverpaw!" purred the grey she-cat.

"Hello Mistypaw, Skypaw." Silverpaw purred back. She was quickly silenced by a yowl.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below Highrock for a clan meeting!" Blazestar yowled to the sky. The few cats who weren't already below Highrock emerged from their dens to listen to Blazestar.

"The cats coming with me to the Gathering will be Frostheart, Dewshine, Skypaw, Darkthorn, Gingertail, Redfang, Stonepelt, Cloudjump, Stormpaw, and Mistypaw. Meeting dismissed!"

Silverpaw growled. _My mentor is going, and I'm not?_ Gingertail seemed to be thinking the same thing, and growled.

"I'll be back" She hissed, and padded to Highrock. With a tremendous jump, the warrior jumped up, and Silverpaw heard her mew "May I come in?"

A while later, Blazestar appeared on Highrock. "Silverpaw will be coming as well!" He growled with a scowl.

Silverpaw padded up to Gingertail, who was licking her paw below the rock. "Thanks so much" She purred happily. Gingertail nodded.

"Cats going to the Gathering, it is time to go!"

Silverpaw had been waiting for that yowl all day, throughout patrols and training, and finally here it was.

 _Gathering time!_ She thought happily, and padded over to Mistypaw.

"I'm so excited!" Mistypaw meowed happily.

"Me too!" Silverpaw agreed, flicking her tail in excitement as Blazestar called the clan together, and led them across the territories.  
"There it is!" Skypaw meowed, trotting over, flicking her tail at the tree-bridge that led to Gathering Island. Silverpaw raised her nose, and scented the air.  
"Windclan and Shadowclan are already there." purred Gingertail, who had joined the three apprentices. Mistypaw darted across the bridge, and then it was Silverpaw's turn.  
"Take it slow, and dig you claws into the bark" advised Gingertail. Silverpaw nodded, and did exactly what her mentor advised. Near the end, she stumbled, but quickly regained her balance.

With a sigh of relief, Silverpaw jumped onto firm land.

"Happy to be off the bridge?" joked Skypaw as she joined the others. Silverpaw purred.

"Yeah, actually I am." She joked back.

Riverclan streamed onto the island, and Silverpaw wrinkled her nose in disgust.

 _Ugh. They stink!_ She thought, but kept the thought to herself. Troutstar jumped onto his branch, and the other leaders quickly joined him. Silverpaw found the leader staring at her, and narrowed her eyes at the leader.

The ginger tom quickly looked away, and yowled "Let the Gathering begin!"

The clearing fell silent, and Troutstar meowed "Riverclan is strong. Fishstream has given birth to a healthy litter of two, and we have a new apprentice! Welcome Lilypaw!"

Silverpaw noticed a pale grey apprentice with green eyes near her, and cheered.

Heatherstar stepped forward, and all cats fell silent again. "Windclan is healthy. We have four new warriors to join our ranks. Rabbitrunner, Quickfoot, Skyscreech, and Scorchpelt!"

Again, the Clans cheered, and Blazestar stepped into the moonlight. "Thunderclan is as strong as ever. Frogsplash has given birth to four, and we have four new apprentices! Stormpaw, Mistypaw and Silverpaw are training to become warriors, and Skypaw has chosen the path of medicine."

Silverpaw noticed angrily that Blazestar said Stormpaw's name louder, and glanced at her brother he puffed out his chest to the Clans' cheering.

Darkstar stepped forward, and twitched his tail. Immediately, Shadowclan warriors jumped out of the shadows and pinned an apprentice of each clan.

"Mistypaw!" Silverpaw yowled. Cats all around her were yowling in fear, and Darkstar yowled "Silent!" The clearing fell silent once again. "Shadowclan demands land of each of your territories. Our land is not rich enough to support us, and kits are dying. Two sunrises from now, Shadowclan wants your answer. Meet us at the tree-bridge. Shadowclan will attack if you do not agree."

Cats all around cried out in outrage, and Darkstar flicked his tail again. There were three screeches of pain, then silence.

"He killed them!" One cat yowled.

Darkstar laughed. "We have only nicked their ears in reminder to respond. If you do not agree, worse is to come." After these words, Darkstar led Shadowclan out of the clearing.

The leaders glanced at each other uncertainly, and Heatherstar meowed "Gathering Dismissed."

Blazestar gathered all Thunderclan cats, and they slowly made their way back home.

Once the Gathering Cats reached the camp, they flooded in and Blazestar jumped on Highrock.

All cats were already gathered, so the fiery leader yowled "Shadowclan wants out territory, and has threatened with was war! They have hurt Mistypaw and ordered each clan to give their answer two sunrises from now, or face war"

 _Oh Starclan! How will we survive this?_ Silverpaw inwardly wailed.

" _Firestar was with you before, and I will guide your paws now. Trust in us."_ Silverpaw's ears perked as a gentle mew filled her ears. She relaxed slightly, just in time to hear Blazestar yowl "The answer is no!"

 **Ahh! Longest Chapter ever at 1,319 words! Yay!**

 **Please review :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Tumblebreeze: Mwah ha ha!**

 **WarriorsWOF4LYFE: Yay! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! But I am working on Wattpad.**

 **JapanKat: Hehehe**

 **EmojiSwagger123: Oh, I shall leave bigger cliffhangers XD**

 **Dragonwritergirl112: Glad you like :D**

 **Guest: Hmmm… Maybe he sees *cough* great potential *cough* in her**

 **Also, who should the Starclan cat be? I have a cat in mind, but maybe you guys can change my mind… *evil laugh* And here it is! Sorry, I haven't updated in forever! Also, this one it going to be in Blazestar's POV. It might be interesting**

Chapter 9:

Blazestar awoke at dawn, and yawned, stretching his hind paws out.

He heaved himself to his paws, and shook out his flame colored fur for which he had been named for.

The mighty leader hauled himself to his paws, and looked over the sleeping camp. Stormpaw was sitting near the fresh-kill pile, which Frostheart was going around waking cats for Dawn-Patrol.

 _My mighty son._ Blazestar thought proudly, looking down on the grey tom below.

 _He will succeed me, after I am gone. Unlike that tiny, unless daughter of mine. Skypaw would have been a better warrior!_ He thought scornfully, and tossed his head.

With a call, Blazestar brought the Clan together.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey Gather below Highrock for a Clan Meeting!"

Sleepy cats stumbled out of their dens to join him in the new day.

Blazestar sneered at Silverpaw as she stumbled out, and though _Stormpaw will always be better than you!_

Silverpaw looked up, and Blazestar held her gaze coolly until she looked away.

"As you all know, yesterday we decided we will NOT follow Shadowclan like useless kittypets. We will fight!"

The clan cheered, and Blazestar noticed Silverpaw pad quietly over to Gingertail.  
"Shadowclan demanded our response soon! When the time comes, I want Darkthorn, Redfang, Sunleaf, Falconfur, Stormpaw, Mistypaw, and the medicine cats to come on the patrol!"

Blazestar proudly listed the names of his most _loyal_ warriors to join the patrol, and looked down at Silverpaw with a sneer that said _See? I am the leader, and I am more powerful than you._

The Clan cheered, and Silverpaw looked disgusted, and started to pad to the fresh-kill pile.

Blazestar watched, and perked his ears as Stormpaw blocked her.

The leader caught him sneer "Aww. Little kittypet going to go cry that Blazestar won't let you come?" Silverpaw bared her teeth in a snarl, and unsheathed her claws.

 _You will not claw my son!_ Blazestar roared in his head, and growled "Silverpaw!"

Cats from around the camp looked up at him, then at Silverpaw and she flushed in embarrassment.

Blazestar silently cheered. _Score!_

Stormpaw looked pleased with himself, and Blazestar nodded to him.

Blazestar jumped as Gingertail padded up next to him.

"Why isn't Silverpaw or I going?" She snarled.

"Because you were both in the last battle" He replied smoothly.

"So was Stormpaw!" The ginger she-cat growled.

"Maybe because Silverpaw doesn't deserve it! She just almost attacked her clan-mate and brother!"

"No before you said who was coming!" Gingertail hissed.  
"Maybe because I don't want you two to come! Now, leave!" Blazestar's anger got ahold of him, and he shoved her out of his den.

Something caught his eye, and he saw a small silver leaf fall from a weeping willow.

 _When the last leaf falls, only then will the true storm start. Guide the silver leaves carefully._

 **Ooh. Again, who do you think the Starclan cat should be?**

 **Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**JapanKat: UGH! I'm so sorry for making you wait!**

 **Guest: Glad you like!**

 **Ravensong: Totally agree ;D But Spottedleaf is a med cat…**

 **EmojiSwagger123: Thanks for the cat! Mousefur is a great choice!**

 **Writer's Mayhem: Jayfeather's a medicine cat though…**

 **Guest: It's a she, and she hasn't really had anyone die**

 **The Song of Rain: I mailed you :D Ivypool's wonderful!**

 **JayJay3Sticks: Unfortunately, I don't have time to make longer chapters.**

 **Nightfeather of Thunderclan: Glad you like!**

 **Snowingheart: Silverstream and Dovewing are awesome choices!**

 **Possible Starclan Cat (DECIDED): Spottedleaf, Mousefur, Jayfeather, Ivypool, and Silverstream! Here's the chapter I made you wait *Forever* for! So sorry!**

Chapter 10:

Silverpaw growled.

Gingertail had unsuccessfully tried to convince Blazestar to let her into the battle, but his answer stayed the same.

The battle would take place tomorrow, and Blazestar had ordered all cats participating to stay in camp, and the others to hunt and patrol, as usual.

Silverpaw jumped as Dappledust brushed past her, and jumped to Blazestar's den.

 _Maybe she's going to tell him she's been taking more prey than usual. She's been looking quite plump…_ Silverpaw thought, and sat down, tail curled.

Cloudjump sat nearby, and Silverpaw tilted her head at him.  
The fluffy white tom had an odd look of pride on his face. _Or maybe she's having kits!_ Silverpaw jumped up, and purred, but abruptly stopped when Blazestar padded onto Highrock.

"Cats of Thunderclan!" He yowled, surprising Silverpaw with an odd call to the Clan. The clan gathered, and Mistypaw trotted over to Silverpaw.

"Hello Silverpaw." She purred, "Any idea what this is about?"

"You'll see." She responded promptly.

Blazestar waited for the Clan to quiet, and meowed "Dappledust has news for you all! She is expecting kits! Cloudjump is the father."

Dappledust looked surprised, as she was ready to tell the clan herself. She scowled at Blazestar, before dipping her head, and meowing "I will-"

Blazestar cut her off. "She will move to the nursery next half-moon"

Dappledust growled, and hissed "I will move to the nursery tonight."

Blazestar spun to face her. "I said, you will move next half-moon."

"The kits could have come by then!"

Blazestar spun on his paws, and clawed her over the nose with unsheathed claws. The clan fell silent, and looked away as Dappledust hissed in pain. "You will listen to me!" He hissed, and yowled "Meeting dismissed!"

At once, Cloudjump hurried over to his mate.

Silverpaw raised her head to the sky, and silently wailed _My Father is crazy! He's the leader! What can I do?_

There was a flicker, and she saw a pair of blue eyes. _Do not fear._ They said. _I will guide you. You will be okay. But beware, the battle may last longer than you think it may._

Silverpaw jumped at the sudden voice, and the eyes vanished.

Gingertail padded over. "Quite a Clan Meeting, Huh?" Silverpaw nodded.

 **Well, not very eventful, but there's a clue to the cat! I hope you enjoyed, and new kits will be coming soon! Nightkit, and Frozenkit, OC's of Nightfeather of Thunderclan.**

 ***Note: I am excepting OC kits! Only kit names, because I'll come up with Warrior names. Gingertail's expecting :D She'll tell Silverpaw in about 2 chapters.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I apologize in advance for this chapter!**

 **Since last chapter's reviews were mostly about kits, I'll just say nothing!**

 **Here's this chapter!**

Chapter 11:

Silverpaw woke to a shriek. She sat upright with a start, and ran into the clearing.

Gingertail hurried over to her. "Dappledust's kitting." She meowed gravely.

"Oh no! Is Dewshine with her?" Silverpaw asked. Gingertail shook her head. "Than why is everyone standing around?" Silverpaw broke into a sprint, and bounded into Dewshine's den. "SKYPAW! DEWSHINE! Dappledust's kitting!"

Skypaw hurried out. "Oh No! Dappledust's at Moonpool from last night!"

"You'll be fine! Just help her!" Silverpaw wailed. She had always liked the calm queen.

Skypaw nodded, and grabbed a bundle of herbs, and trotted over to Dappledust, who was in a thick nest the other warriors had made for her.

Silverpaw's gaze drifted to Highrock, where Blazestar was sitting, licking his paws, uncaring.

 _How dare he!_ Silverpaw raged, and looked away. There were more shrieks, then silent.

"Let me in!" Came Cloudjump's cry.

Gingertail was blocking his way. "Cloudjump…"

"Let me in!"

"Cloudjump, she's dead." Gingertail softly mewed.

 _No!_ Silverpaw wailed inside.

Cloudjump let out a roar of fury. "You lie! Let me in!"

Gingertail stepped to the side, and Cloudjump shoved in.

"No!" Every cat heard his wail of sadness. Silverpaw curled up on the wet ground, and heard pawsteps.

 _Oh No!_ She moaned, when Stormpaw's voice came.

"Are you sad little kit?" He taunted.

Silverpaw jumped to her feet, and spun on him, furious. "Of course I am! An innocent queen died!" Stormpaw looked surprised, and walked away. She heard him mutter, "Of course."

Silverpaw trotted over to the warriors den, where Cloudjump was. She dipped her head, and softly asked "Cloudjump? May I come in?"

Cloudjump nodded. "Ok"

Silverpaw slipt into the den, where Skypaw was curled around the kits, keeping them warm while Cloudjump curled around his mate. Two tiny bundles of red and brown fur lay at Skypaw's side.

"Oh." She breathed. "Do they have names?"

Cloudjump nodded, and pointed his tail toward the brown tom. "That one is Dustkit, and the russet she-cat is Russetkit."

Silverpaw purred. "Those are wonderful names."

Skypaw looked over to Cloudjump. "May Silverpaw warm them while I prepare Dappledust for the vigil?" Cloudjump nodded, and Silverpaw curled around the kits. Suddenly, she felt a warm feeling. _I love them._ She realized.

A moment later, Skypaw walked in. "Cloudjump wants us to bring them to the nursery. Frogsplash has agreed to mother them."

Silverpaw nodded, and gently picked up Russetkit by the scruff. She wailed quietly, and Silverpaw nudged her. "Quiet, little one" The tiny bundle fell quiet.

Silverpaw purred inside, and carried the little kit to Frogsplash's side. Her own kits, Dawnkit, Harekit, Wolfkit, and Moonkit were curled together beside her. Silverpaw gently set Russetkit with Frogsplash, dipped her head, and left.

"Goodbye Dappledust" she murmured, looking at the gentle queen for the last time.

 **Alright, Alright! I know I killed Mistypaw's mother as well.**

 **I'm sorry!**

 **But we couldn't have a** _ **Dust**_ **kit with a true meaning to his name without killing Dapple** _ **dust**_ **. Yes, Cloudjump named Dustkit after his mother.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews! Gingertail's kits will be Redkit, Featherkit, and Petalkit.**

Chapter 12:

Silverpaw yawned. She had gone on the dawn patrol, then as soon as she got back, was put on a hunting patrol. All she wanted now was to curl up in her nest.

"Silverpaw!"

Silverpaw jumped, and spun around to see Gingertail. _Not ANOTHER patrol._ She groaned inwardly.

"We're going to battle train!"

Silverpaw sighed, and nodded reluctantly. _But I'm so tired!_ She inwardly protested.

Gingertail purred, and flicked her tail, leading Silverpaw out to the training place. Stormpaw was there, along with Mistypaw and their mentors, Frostheart and Darkthorn.

Gingertail purred at Silverpaw's expression, and meowed "Today, we are going to do a joint battle training session."

She flicked her tail, and Darkthorn stepped forward. "This move is called the leap-and-roll" He growled, and lunged at Gingertail, using his momentum to roll her over. Both cats stood, and shook out their fur.

"Stormpaw and Silverpaw, I want you two to try it first. Try to avoid the move when it's the other's turn to try. " Frostheart meowed. Silverpaw stepped forward, and faced Stormpaw, whose eyes were narrowed into slits.

Silverpaw flicked her tail, inviting him to try the move. He lunged, with claws slightly unsheathed.

With a growl, Silverpaw lunged to the side, and he went flying into a tree.

Silverpaw winced, and waited for her turn. She successfully completed the move, much to Stormpaw's surprise. Silverpaw couldn't resist smirking, and after a while, the mentors told them to stop practicing.

Gingertail padded up to Silverpaw. "Come into the forest." She purred.

 _Hmmm. What's this about?_ Silverpaw wondered, but followed.

"Sit" Gingertail meowed. Silverpaw dipped her head, and sat.

"I am having kits." purred Gingertail.

"Really? Who's the father?" Silverpaw meowed, purring.

Gingertail's face fell. "A cat from Shadowclan," She admitted.

Silverpaw backed up, eyes flaring. "A battle's about to happen with them! They hurt Mistypaw!"

Gingertail sighed. "I know. I've known about the kits for a moon. Before the threat." She dropped her head.

"Oh." Silverpaw meowed.

 _My mentor's having kits!_ She inwardly yowled.

"Silverpaw! Let's go back to camp." Gingertail's sharp voice snapped Silverpaw back to attention.

"Ok. One question… What will you name them?" Silverpaw asked.

"Well, I don't know their genders…. But I think I'll name one Featherkit, after my mother.

Silverpaw nodded, and stood up.

 **Ahh. I don't really like this chapter… At all.**


	14. Chapter 13

**It's been so long!**

 **I'm so sorry you guys!**

 **This is short, but I have to get back into the swing of things.**

Chapter 13:

Silverpaw heard a yelp, and opened her eyes. She heard yowls from outside, and sprang out of her nest. She shook out her fur, and darted outside. Shadowclan warriors were flooding into the camp, and closest to her, A big warrior was holding Russetkit, claws raised to kill the kit. Silverpaw yowled a war cry, and launched herself onto the warriors back.

"Not this time, you evil piece of crowfood!" She hissed into his ear, and sunk her claws into his back. He shook her off, and ran out of camp. Silverpaw located Blazestar, who was battling Nightstar. Gingertail yowled, and sprung onto Nightstar, digging her claws into his neck. Nightstar dropped to the ground, and lay still. A few moments later, he twitched, and hauled himself to his feet. Silverpaw hissed in his direction, and launched herself onto the back of a Shadowclan apprentice, who was battling Stormpaw. With a swipe of her claws over the apprentice's nose, she sent him running.

"I didn't need your help, kittypet." Stormpaw hissed, and darted away. Silverpaw growled.

 _Stupid piece of crowfood._ She thought, and looked around. Nightstar had Frogsplash pinned down.

She watched, helpless, as Nightstar sunk his claws into her shoulders. Suddenly, Harekit came bouncing out of the nursery.

"Leave my mother alone!" He yowled, and bit Nightstar's paw. Nightstar slashed the little kit, who fell to the ground, bleeding. Frogsplash surged upwards.

"Not my kit! No! Starclan!" She lunged toward Nightstar, and sunk her teeth into his throat. Nightstar lost another life, and did not get up.

Blacktooth, the Shadowclan deputy yowled "Nightstar is dead! Shadowclan, retreat!"

The Shadowclan cats retreated.

Frogsplash lay beside Harekit, whimpering.

"Why Starclan?" She murmered, sharing tongues with her kit for the last time. Dawnkit, Wolfkit, Moonkit, and Russetkit huddled around her.

Nearby, Silverpaw saw Sunleaf, who had been killed by Blacktooth. She wailed. The dappled tom had been very kind to her. Then she noticed that Sunleaf was fallen over another cat. She gently rolled Sunleaf over, and saw the other cat. Dustkit lay dead beneath Sunleaf.

 _Why did so many innocent cats have to die! Harekit, Dustkit, and Sunleaf! Too many cats!_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High rock for a Clan meeting!" Silverpaw sighed. She got up from her spot in the shade, and trotted over to the rock.

"You sure you can catch your own prey, kittypet?" She heard Stormpaw growl in her ear.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm sure I could catch anything you could." She murmured, and turned away.

Blazestar began, "Today, we have lost two young kits and Sunleaf, our faithful warrior. We will all honor the lives of Harekit, Dustkit, and Sunleaf tonight. Also, two nights ago, the leaders met in secret. We have agreed on one addition to the warrior code. For an apprentice to become a warrior, they must complete their final assessment and complete a journey into the fox den. Only then may they become warriors."

There were murmurs of displeasure at Blazestar's new law, but nobody dared contradict him.

 _This is awful! Most of the apprentices will die before they are warriors!_ Silverpaw thought.

Her thoughts were interupted by Blazestar.

"Gingertail will be moving to the nursery. Redfang will be taking over Silverpaw's training." He turned around, and retreated to his den. Redfang came over to Silverpaw.

"I hear you have mastered stalking. Let's go into the forest and you can show me what you know."

Silverpaw nodded, and they trotted into the forest.

"I will follow you. You may hunt wherever you want. Try to catch…. 3 pieces of prey. Begin."

She nodded, and started trotting. She reached the Great Sycomore, and looked up into its thick branches. She watched a bird feeding its young, and leapt toward the thick trunk, claws outstretched.

Remembering what Gingertail had told her, she kept her back claws in, using them to push her way up. She watched the bird carefully, but it took no notice of her. Reaching its branch, She sprang, killing the bird with a clean swipe of her claws. Pausing, she felt a pang of regret, and killed its three chicks. She carefully dropped the birds down, and jumped off the branch.

Holding a bird tight against her body, using her chin to keep it there, she picked up one of the chicks in her jaws. Redfang appeared from behind a bush, and grabbed the other two chicks for her. They trotted back to camp, heads high. Silverpaw dropped her birds, and Redfang dropped his.

"Good work today, Silverpaw. You did well. Tomorrow, we'll do battle training with Stormpaw and Mistypaw."  
Silverpaw's heart sank.

 _Oh joy. Battle training with Stormpaw. Maybe Mistypaw will rein him in. I hope._

She padded over to the fresh kill pile, and selected a vole. Walking over the the apprentice's den, she settled down, her eyes drooping, ready to relax into her warm nest.

 **Please review! It helps! I need 5 reviews to post the next chapter**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 and 1/2:

Gingertail's POV

Gingertail sat outside the nursery, basking in the sun. She lazily looked around the empty camp. Everyone was out patrolling or hunting. She watched Blazestar pace the Highrock, pause, and jump off. He padded over to the fresh kill pile, and grabbed the fattest piece of prey, a rabbit that Redfang had caught earlier.

You greedy piece of... no, I should think of him that way. Gingertail thought, and heaved herself to her paws. Her belly was swollen with kits, and it brushed the leaves as she trotted to the fresh kill pile.

She paused, and looked over the pile. She carefully selected a small shrew, feeling Blazestar's gaze on her. She shuttered, and quickly made her way back to the nursery.

Catching a drifting scent of Silverpaw, she watched as Redfang trotted through the barrier, followed by Silverpaw.

You've grown so much! My brother is an excellent mentor for you. Gingertail thought happily, and trotted to her nursery nest. She relaxed into the nest, and gulped down her shrew.

Suddenly, she stiffened, and wailed as the first pain came. The kits are coming! She thought through her pain.

She heard Silverpaw rush inside, then run back out. A second later, Skypaw came in with a stick, raspberry leaves, and wet moss.

Gingertail felt her body push again and again. She screeched in pain, and weakly pushed again. A small bundle popped out just as Silverpaw came in.

"It's a she-cat." Skypaw said softly, licking it furiously.

You'll make a good medicine cat. Gingertail thought, and felt her body heave again. She collapsed, and wailed.

I'll never make it!

 **Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi Silverpaw fans! Next chapter, I will start answering reviews. Also, I have a contest! Please come up with a description for a she-kit and a tom (kit). Come up with names and descriptions. In Chapter 18, I will let you know the winners. There will be 2-3 winners. My favorite kit will be (Silverpaw's) kit when she's a warrior.**

 **Enjoy the chapter, and review!**

Chapter 16:

Silverpaw followed Redfang into camp, sore from battle training. Stormpaw had mostly ignored her, but "accidently" unsheathed his claws and ripped her ear. She flicked her other ear, and padded over to the nursery. She walked over to Gingertail,

"Hello Gingertail. I wish you were my mentor still, but Redfang is awesome." Gingertail's eyes sparkled, and she opened her mouth to answer, but suddenly she gave a wail.

 _She's having her kits!_ Silverpaw thought, and rushed to the medicine den. Skypaw was already running out, mouth stuffed with raspberry leaves, wet moss, and a thick stick.

"I know." She mumbled, before Silverpaw could tell her. Silverpaw nodded, and started toward the nursery. Then she paused.

"They'll need space." She mumbled, and looked up at Blazestar, who was lazily washing himself.

"He doesn't care!" She growled to herself, and listened as Gingertail's shrieks grew weaker.

She padded inside the nursery, and murmured to Gingertail, "Come on! You can do it! Push!'

Gingertail's eyes grew wild as she wailed. Silverpaw watched as three kits plopped down. She and Skypaw licked them until they started to breathe.

"Two more she-cats and a tom." Skypaw said softly, and pushed the wet moss closer to Gingertail. "She'll need rest, but she'll be fine." She purred to Silverpaw.

 _Thank Starclan!_ Silverpaw thought, and mewed to Gingertail, "You did it!"

Gingertail purred weakly, and nuzzled the kits. "They're perfect." She purred. _They are._ Silverpaw agreed. Gingertail raised her head. "The brown one with tan spots and gold eyes is Tawnykit. The golden kit with green eyes is Amberkit. The grey and white speckled one with green eyes will be Featherkit." She paused, and purred. "The light brown with the white muzzle and paws, the little tom with my golden eyes is… um… you name him" Silverpaw nodded, purring.

"He can be Tanglekit, for his spiky fur that will tangle in the brambles." Gingertail purred.

"Perfect." Silverpaw nodded, and backed outside to give her and the kits some space.

She opened her mouth as a cold wind whistled through the trees.

 _Leafbare is coming. The cold is coming._

 **.Please take the time to type in that little box! Review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Frostfeather of Stormclan - He is a nasty piece of crowfood...**

 **Darkblaze of Shadeclan - Don't worry, she's not dead...**

 **Animal4Life - I fixed it!**

 **BonEpic - He's got no love right now. :P**

 **(Painting Warriors) - Thanks!**

 **(Guest) - Thank you!**

 **Frostfeather of Stormclan - Thank you! Keep reviewing. I love your reviews**

 **This chapter was partially suggested by Frostfeather of Stormclan... Enjoy!**

Chapter 17:

Silverpaw closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep. She awoke in a rank, marshy place with tall, dark pines.

"Welcome Silverpaw." She heard a low and gravelly voice from behind her. She jumped, and spun around. A pale gold cat with brown stripes and green eyes stood behind her.

"I am Nighthunter. I can teach you things your clan could never teach you , and I can give you power."

Silverpaw's eyes widened as she remembered Nighthunter from the elders stories. She had killed her own kits, and her mate, then attempted to kill the leader. Goldenspots, the deputy at the time, had killed her.

Silverpaw backed away. "Where am I?" She hissed.

"You are in the Dark Forest, where all… misunderstood cats go when they die. My mate, Tigereye, killed my kits, and I tryed to his brother to get revenge, but _lovely_ Goldenspots, who forced Tigereye to kill Nightkit and Clawkit, killed me."

Silverpaw paused. Maybe the elders had been wrong. "I don't know. Can you ask once I'm a warrior?"

Anger briefly flashed across Nighthunter's face, but it vanished quickly.

"Of course." She purred in a silky sweet tone.

…~...~...~...~

Silverpaw jolted awake, to hear Blazestar's summons. "Leafbare is coming, but that does not weaken Thunderclan. Today we are gathered to celebrate new apprentices. Wolfkit, Moonkit, and Dawnkit, step foreward. You are now known as Wolfpaw, Moonpaw, and Dawnpaw. Your mentors will be Darkeyes, Snowyleaf, and Flametooth."

The apprentices touched noses with their mentors, and the clan cheered. "Wolfpaw, Moonpaw, Dawnpaw!" Silverpaw felt sad.

 _Harekit should be with you._

Her thoughts were inturupted by Blazestar. "Tonight Redfang, Darkeyes, Snowleaf, Flametooth, Frostheart, Darkthorn, Stormpaw, Mistypaw, Wolfpaw, Moonpaw, Dawnpaw, Dewshine, and Skypaw will be going the the gathering." He sighed. "And Silverpaw"

 _Interesting._ Silverpaw thought. _He's bringing a ton of cats, the new apprentices, and me._ She purred as Redfang trotted over.

"You and Stormpaw will be doing a hunting assessment. Meet me at the Great Sycomore when the sun touches Highrock." Silverpaw nodded, and waited. Soon enough, the sun touched Highrock, as she sprang to her paws, racing for the exist. She and Stormpaw wrestled for a moment before she was on top, and exited first.

She skidded to a stop at the Great Sycomore. Stormpaw, however, was not so lucky. He crashed into the tree truck. Redfang purred in amusement, and meowed,

"You will be catching as much prey as possible. I will be monitoring you progress. You may begin."

Silverpaw paused, and thought about where the prey was most likely to be in leaf-bare. She got to her paws, and raced off for the lush stream near Fourtrees. She heard a small bush rustle in the bracken ahead. Crouching, she carefully stalked toward the noise, and scenting mouse, sprang.

She purred, holding a fat mouse in her jaws. Quickly digging a hole, she burried the mouse, and continued toward the stream.

At the stream, she quickly caught a vole, though it was a messy catch. After catching a rabbit, Silverpaw went back to where she buried the vole. It was gone. She put the rabbit down, and sniffed the hole where the vole had been. There was a faint scent of rabbit dung. She turned around to grab the rabbit, but it was gone.

"What is going on?" She snarled, and set off to grab her mouse. It was gone too. Trotting back to the Great Sycomore, she saw Redfang, prying a thorn out of his pelt.

"No prey?" He asked. She hissed. "Who put ants in your pelt?" He growled.

Silverpaw stayed quiet. A few seconds later, Stormpaw appeared, head low with the weight of a rabbit, a vole, and a mouse.

 _That''s my prey!_ Silverpaw thought. She roared, and launched herself onto Stormpaw, claws unsheathed. She hooked her claws into his fur, their tips piercing his skin. With a growl, she tore them across his side, leaving three gashes that would scar.

Stormpaw screamed, and threw her off. Silverpaw grunted, and lashed her claws across his muzzle, opening up a three-clawed wound.

Redfang growled, and sprang onto her. "Silverpaw! Stop!" He roared, pinning her down to the ground.

"What has gotten into you?" He hissed, muzzle only inches from her face.

"That's my prey!" She said, hysterical. "He took it when I buried it. It's MINE!" She screeched.

Stormpaw growled, a smirk in his eyes. "No, I didn't. I caught it." Silverpaw threw Redfang off. "That's MINE! Sniff it!"

Redfang picked up the prey, and sniffed it. He looked up. "I smell soil, meaning it's been buried. I smell rabbit dung, which is a good disguising scent. And I smell…" He paused. Growling, he turned to Stormpaw. "I smell Silverpaw. She caught it. Stormpaw, I do not accept cheating."

Stormpaw whimpered. He was lying on the ground, panting. Redfang's fury with him evaporated.

"Silverpaw! You can NOT attack clanmates. Get him to the medicine den. NOW!"

 _Uggggg!_ She thought, and shot Redfang a furious look. Hauling Stormpaw to camp, she growled. Once she reached camp, she tugged him to the medicine den, and left, leaving him there.

"I don't care." She muttered. But inside, she felt a twinge of fear.

 _What if he dies? Then I killed him! He's my brother, even if he's as mean as a badger._

 **Please review! It really helps. I appreciate constructive criticism. Once again, please post kit bios! I have none so far, so the due date is moved to Chapter 19. Winners will be posted then. Remember to include name, personality, and looks! I may alter it a tiny bit, however.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Guys- I'm so sorry. I stopped FanFiction for awhile, and I can't say I won't do it again. For now, I'm back. I'm happy to say my writing is much better, and chapters should be longer. Thanks, and happy reading!**

 **Chapter Eighteen:**

Silverpaw padded from the apprentice den, ears twitching in annoyance. _'I should check on Stormpaw.'_ She thought with a sigh, padding the the medicine cat den and sticking her face inside. Stormpaw was laying on a nest, fast asleep.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Silverpaw moved towards the nursery, where Gingertail glanced up at her from cuddling around her kits. The former mentor purred a welcome, blinking slowly at Silverpaw.

Suddenly, the dawn patrol cats ran into camp.

"Blazestar!" Falconfur narrowed loudly through his panting. The Leader stalked from his den, pelt messy.

"Yes?" He growled.

"We've found two abandoned kits inside our border." Speckledtooth mewed when Falconfur froze.

From the nursery, Gingertail called, "I could take them in."

Blazestar paused. "Is there another clan's scent on them?"

"Shadowclan."

"Then we take them in." Blazestar decided, eyes glittering coldly. The dawn patrol nodded, turning tail and running back the way they had come. Silverpaw, surprised, sat down by the camp barrier to wait. The patrol cats soon returned, two tiny cats with them. One had a tan pelt with tiny white speckles all over her back, and the other had a blue-grey pelt. The two warriors holding the kits carried them over to Gingertail, setting them next to her.

Silverpaw scampered over to her former mentor. "What will you name them?" Gingertail rested her tail on the blue one.

"This kit will be Ripplekit. Why don't you name the other?"

Silverpaw inspected the other shekit for a long second. "Fawnkit." She decided with a purr.


	20. Chapter 19

**Guest- Yeah, I stopped FanFiction for awhile, but I'm back now, and updates should be frequent!**

 **Chapter 19:**

 **Three moons later**

"It's time for your final assessments." Redfang mewed, worry obvious in his voice. "First, I will test you both on hunting and fighting. Tomorrow... Tomorrow you will make your journey into a Fox den."

Silverpaw blinked. She had forgotten about the addition to the clan code. "Let's get into it." She said, trying to sound upbeat. Stormpaw rolled his eyes.

"I will be watching Stormpaw hunt first, and Gingertail will be assessing your fighting skills." Redfang said, tailtip twitching.

"Gingertail?" Silverpaw asked, scenting the air. "Gingertail!" Silverpaw previous center padded from the trees, eyes bright.

"Tawnykit, Amberkit, Featherkit, Tanglekit, Ripplekit, and Fawnkit are with Cloverrock." Gingertail said before Silverpaw could ask. "Now, let's start. Your job is to pin me."

Before the words were out of her mentor's mouth, Silverpaw was yowling a battle cry. She lept, fast and low, smacking into Gingertail, sending her rolling. She batted at the ginger cat's ears, jumping away quickly. Smirking as Gingertail padded in front of a tree, she leapt, over Gingertail, spinning in midair. With sheathed back paws, she pushed off the tree onto Gingertail, pinning her.

Gingertail nodded, before throwing Silverpaw off. "Very good. Now, you must catch three pieces of prey. I be must be in the trees. Good luck."

Silverpaw spun, running towards Fourtrees. She immediately spotted a small mouse nibbling a seed. Falling into her hunting crouch, she stalked forward, before swiping out her paw, snapping the small creature's neck. Burying it, she moved on.

Her next prey was a plump squirrel, scurrying along a tree branch. With a mighty leap, she snatched it in her jaws, landing neatly. Retracing her steps, she put the squirrel with the mouse, moving on.

Her last prey was a sparrow by the stream, chirruping as it gathered grass for a nest. It never saw her coming.

"Nice work." Gingertail said happily when Silverpaw returned with her prey. "Stormpaw isn't done hunting yet." Silverpaw smirked.

"I'll let Blazestar know you passed. Now, get back to camp so you can rest up for tomorrow. Back sure to eat something." Silverpaw happily obeyed, ignoring the pit of anxiety growing in her belly.

When she returned to camp, she laid her prey on the pile, but took the squirrel. "Skypaw, wanna share?" She asked her sister,who was sitting next to her.

"Sure!"

They quickly ate the furry critter, before Silverpaw stretched. "I'm going rest now." She meowed tiredly.

A deep meow interrupted her. "No, you're going on dusk patrol." Another voice, one Silverpaw had rarely heard interrupted Blazestar.

"No, she's not." It was Treeclaw, the former deputy, now elder.


	21. Chapter 20

**Guest- I'm not sure if I'm taking kits for Thunderclan, but I may put Squirrel and Lion in another clan. Look for them in future chapters!**

Chapter 20:

Blazestar spun on his deputy, snarl growing in his throat, but it died down when he saw who the cat addressing him was. He sighed, before storming away, into his den. Silverpaw, surprised, turned to Treeclaw.

"What did you help me?" The former deputy didn't answer, just gave her a compasionate look and padded off to the elders den. Silverpaw huffed, stalking away to her den.

The next morning, even before the sun began to peak out from the horizon Gingertail padded into the den, nudging her softly with a paw. The sleepy apprentice just rolled over, and continued sleeping. With a small puff of amusement and frustration, Gingertail grabbed Silverpaw by the scruff and flung her into the crisp morning air outside. Silverpaw awoke, and somehow managed to roll onto her paws.

"It's time for the second part of your assesment." Gingertail said, sounding worried and angry. "Remember, you must go into a fox den and back out. Please be safe." Her meow dropped to a whisper. "I don't want you to die. The clan needs you." The mentor started padding to the exit. "Stormpaw and Redfang will be along shortly."

Sure enough, when the sun's light began to show, her brother padded into the sandy training hollow, followed by his mentor.

"We have planned the fox den for you to travel into. Both of you will be going into the same one. Work as a team to get out safely." Redfang said, tailtip twitching nervously. Silverpaw nearly hissed. _'I'm putting my life into STORMPAW'S claws?'_ She thought angrily, moving to her paws from the sitting position she had been in.

"Gingertail and I will be waiting outside. Good luck." Without another word, both mentors padded into the forest, tails swishing behind them. Extanging a look with her brother, Silverpaw followed, Stormpaw hot on her tail.

They soon reached the den, the stale scent making it obvious why Gingertail had chosen the spot. "You may begin." The pretty ginger warrior meowed, nose twitching. Silverpaw stiffly padded inside, followed by her stormy grey brother. Scenting the air, she followed the right fork, while Stormpaw went down the left. With every few paw-steps, Silverpaw stopped, making sure there was no fresh scent of fox around. Down she went, and eventually the two forks met in one huge den, filled with prey-bones, two nests, and dung.

"Ew." Stormpaw grumped, wrinkling his nose against the smell. "Do you think we should bring a bone back to prove we went it?" Silverpaw nodded, snatching a vole skull carefully in her jaws, trying to ignore the huge scrapes that could only have been made by pointed teeth. Suddenly, they heard a bark, and the frest scent of fox wafted down the tunnel.

"Run!" Silverpaw yowled, tearing back up the tunnel she had came, where the fox scent wasn't. Faster than she'd ever run before, she raced up, eyes wide with terror.

At the enterence, Stormpaw screeched, "The fox is behind me!" As Silverpaw turned, teeth bared, he shoved her aside, and down, and raced out of the den. The fox lunged for Silverpaw.

Narrowly avoiding its huge claws, Silverpaw rolled away, jumping up to avoid another paw. She hit the celing hard, causing the dirt to fall. On the fox. With a screech, she tore out of the den like her tail was on fire, and back to the training hollow, after the panicked scent of Stormpaw and the mentors.

When she saw him, sitting calmly, a smug look on his muzzle, she lost it. "Stormpaw tried to kill me!" She snarled, baring her teeth at her brother. Stormpaw looked horrified.

"No, I didn't! I saved her!" Realzing she would never, never win with Blazestar their leader, she looked down. "Whatever." Gingertail looked at Redfang, confused, before shaking her head.

"Congratulations." Redfang said stiffly. "Your warrior ceremonies will be tonight, right after we notify Blazestar." A feeling of happiness surged through the apprentice, and she stood, following Gingertail back to camp, tail waving gracefully in the air, but she couldn't help the pure hatred she felt towards Stormpaw.

 **Ok, please review, I really care about what you guys think! Hopefully this will start getting popular again, but I know I've been gone for awhile so I get it might be some time.**

 **Icystar out!**


End file.
